smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
Zelda
Zelda is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. She is a major character in the Legend of Zelda series. She is the princess of Hyrule; often, she is kidnapped by a villain, be it Ganondorf, Vaati, or anyone else trying to completely obtain the Triforce. She aids Link in certain games (a very notable one being The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass). In Battle Royale, her recovery issues have been fixed, and a load of other modifications make Zelda more of a viable character. Pros and Cons Pros Cons Moveset Taunts *Utaunt: Zelda holds her arm upwards, as a small bit of magic appears above it. *Dtaunt: Zelda leans forward, and waves in front of her. *Ltaunt: Zelda claps her hands together. Soon after, they seperate, and a small fireball appears inbetween them. *Rtaunt: Zelda holds her hands together, and looks to the sky. Ground Game *Jab: Zelda holds her arm out. A small, circular magical spark appears out of her hand. The range on this move is extremely impressive; it has some of the best range in the game compared to other jabs. If your opponent is close enough, the spark will go right past them, though; be careful of that. The move isn't very powerful, but it's a wonderful poking move. The attack deals 6%; unlike in Brawl, the attack only hits once. *Dash Attack: Zelda extends her arm and "pushes" the opponent. An electrical/magical force is released from her hands, which pushes the opponent away. It also deals damage, thankfully. The opponent is knocked upwards when the attack hits, so you can combo into an aerial attack after this move. If you don't, then this move provies good oppurtunity to run away and use some defensive tactics. The attack deals 9%, unless Zelda hits the opponent very closely. Then, the attack deals 12%. *Ftilt: Zelda forms a small magic sphere and tosses it forward. The ball goes across the entire screen, making it a very good projectile. However, it's very, very small, so hitting with it is hard. The ball itself launches the opponent away, so unless it's used as an edgeguard tool, the move isn't very useful. If timed right, it can be combo'd into Din's Fire. The attack deals 10%. *Dtilt: Zelda makes a magical trap on the ground. If the opponent steps on it, they will be launched upwards. You can set up to three of these at a time. While you can't set them on the same spot, you can set them near eachother, which can make for some interesting combo's. The damage isn't very good, and even worse if you combo into it, so beware the damage. The attack deals 5%. *Utilt: Zelda waves her arm in a rainbow arc, with magic surrounding her arm. The hitbox on this move is really good, although unless the move hits directly, the damage isn't very good. You can start a good combo into Usmash (and what you do out of Usmash is up to you), but generally this move is best as an anti-air. This is also a good move to get your opponent into the air, although grounded opponents don't normally get his by the attack unless they're very close. The attack deals 11%; the magic deals 6%. *Fsmash: Zelda thrusts her hands forward, and a burst of sparkles appear from her hands. The last sparkle will launch the opponent away. This is a natural combo, so you won't need to worry about the attacks missing. The knockback has been nerfed, as well as the overall damage (although the latter hasn't been nerfed too badly). Stale-Move Negotiation doesn't hurt this move too much because of these facts. Still, it's one of Zelda's most powerful moves that others should be aware of. It works amazingly as a combo ender, more than anything. And because of the very short start-up, you can end a lot of combo's with this move. It's quite a punishable move, though, so look out for that. The attack deals 16% uncharged and 22% charged. *Usmash: Zelda lifts her arm up and waves it back and forth in the air. This move is essentially unchanged from Brawl: It lasts long, deals incredible knockback, great damage, can combo into itself/several tilts, etc. However, it also has the same issues from Brawl: For the most part, it can only hit opponents in the air, it's punishable, it has some minor start up, etc. It's still a great move, but it has the same drawbacks we've come to expect from it. The attack deals 15% uncharged and 20% charged. It is not a natural combo. *Dsmash: Zelda sweeps forward and backward with her feet (not simultaneously). The move isn't very strong, nor is the knockback, but it isn't punishable. The main idea with Smash attacks is to make the attack powerful, though, and this move is not powerful at all. The move can hit in both the front and the back, though; when that happens, you have a very damaging move. The front hit deals 12% uncharged and 16% charged, and the back hit deals 10% uncharged and 14% charged. Overall, it can deal from 22%-30%. Air Game *Nair: Zelda spins in place twice. Magic sparks from her hands while she spins. This attack has a vacuum effect to it, which is a nice touch. You cannot DI out of this move because of it, making it a fairly lethal move. The damage, range, and just about everything is merely decent, though. Not much else to say about it, aside from the fact that the attack deals 10% if all 5 hits connect. *Fair: Zelda kicks to one side with a "sparked" foot. Commonly known throughout the Smash community as the Lightning Kick, due to it's properties. It's a Sex Kick, and boy, does the Sex Kick deal added damage. If you don't sweetspot the attack, it's completely worthless. However, if you do sweetspot it (and the sweetspot is fairly large, thankfully), the screen will ''freeze (freeze as it did in Brawl, anyway; for about a second), and the opponent will be launched away. The non-sweetspot (rather, the sourspot) deals 4%, and the sweetspot deals 20%. *Bair: Zelda forms a magic barrier behind her. Anyone who hits this barrier will be bounced backwards. However, there is one drawback. The opponent must be recovering (using the Up Special) to be bounced back. Otherwise, the opponent will not be bounced back, and instead just flinch. This deals 2%, and is overall fairly useless. When bounced back, however, not only will the opponent remain using their Up Special, but also get hurt 10%. They can still get back on stage, depending on positioning (and in cases like [[R.O.B., the character itself). *Dair: Zelda slowly kicks her opponent downward. It's still a meteor smash, like in Brawl, but it's a bit weaker. It's also a bit faster, though; in certain situations, you can even combo into it. Weak meteor smashes generally don't work, however, so don't expect to KO an opponent with it. Overall, it isn't a bad move, even if it's weak for a meteor smash. The attack deals 15%; it can be sourspotted, however, and only deal 5%. *Uair: Zelda holds up her hand, and a medium sized burst of fire emerges on top of it. The knockback on this move is amazing, and even though it's hard to land, you can get some serious damage off of it if you combo into it. Damage scaling doesn't hurt it much due to the damage, although Stale-Move Negotation does. Yes, comboing into this move is entirely possible, albeit a very hard thing to do. The attack deals 15%. Throws *Grab: Zelda grabs the opponent. Has no magical aspect to it, although the range is good. Dash is really good, and pivot isn't bad. *Pummel: Zelda slaps the opponent. Very humorous. Deals 2%. *Fthrow: Zelda lifts the opponent up with magic, and throws them to the ground. The throw deals 11%; you can't combo out of it. *Bthrow: Zelda lifts the opponent up with magic, and throws them backwards. This throws the opponent into the air, so comboing out of this move is possible. The throw deals 9%. *Uthrow: Zelda holds the enemy aflot on top of her (with magic), and strikes them with several small magic blasts. This can be combo'd into Utilt and Usmash. The throw deals 10%. *Dthrow: Zelda throws the opponent onto the ground. This is also quite humorous. You can combo out of this throw (and combo out of that move, in some scenarios). The throw deals 9%. Specials *Special: '''Nayru's Love. Zelda forms a blue barrier around herself. This barrier will reflect projectiles while it is in use. It will also hit opponents in a natural combo, although there are quite a few hits involved, so damage scaling will hurt it a bit. Unlike other moves that made the transition from Brawl to Battle Royale, such as Mario's Cape, this attack will reflect any projectile in the game. This move is incredible for Zelda's defensive game. Rarely is there an attack in Battle Royale that counters any non-Final Smash projectile, but Zelda has it. It's pretty long lasting, too; it lasts for a second and a half. It's not very good as a physical attack, but as a defensive strategy, it's one of the best. It also keeps Zelda floating in the air if you use it in the air. Each hit on the attack deals 1%, for a total of 8%. *Side Special: Din's Fire. Zelda will cross her arms as a shot of fire appears next to her. You can aim this shot of fire up and down, but not left and right. When it reaches a certain point (about 80% of Final Destination in terms of length), Zelda will swipe her hands forward as the shot explodes. If you release Side Special, or if the shot comes in contact with the opponent (not air dodged, though), she will do the same. This attack leaves Zelda in a helpless state. This is another really good defensive move for Zelda. The fire shots can really keep an opponent at bay, since the move isn't very punishable anymore. The main downside is that it still leaves Zelda in a helpless state. Aside from that, it's a very good move, with the same canniving KO potential and range that it had in Brawl. The attack itself deals 9-11%, depending on how far the shot travels. *Up Special: Farore's Wind. Zelda twirls in a circle and dissapears. She then re-appears depending on what direction the player holds the control stick. You can hold it any of the 8 directions on a compass, and Zelda will go that way. This attack leaves Zelda in a helpless state. In Brawl, this was a very bad recovery. The distance traveled was nice, but Zelda was so stiff after the attack was used that the opponent could easily punish this. That isn't the case anymore. The distance traveled is still very good, but when Zelda finishes using the move, she isn't anywhere near as stiff. She can easily make it to a ledge now, and although she's still open for attack, the move isn't as punishable as it used to be (before she went into the helpless state, anyway). If she hits the opponent when re-appearing, she will hurt them for 10%. It's quite hard to do, but worth it due to the knockback; your opponent won't get to Zelda by the time she's safe, most likely. *Down Special: Hyrulian Teleport. Zelda will begin to pray. She will then be teleported to the opposite side of the stage. Unlike Farore's Wind, which is used as a recovery tool, this move is primarily used as a "get me out of here" tool. She will literally teleport to the opposite side of the stage; if she's as far left as she can be on the left side of Final Destination (while still being on the stage), she will teleport to the other side of Final Destination, while still being on the stage. If this is used in the air, it leaves her in a helpless state. A lot of her moves tend to do that. While it's good for getting away when she's in the air, if used on the ground, it can actually be used to build some offense. It can even be used to extend combo's! If you use her Fsmash, for example, and your opponent goes a certain amount of distance, you can teleport and continue your combo. The move (when used on the ground) has next to no ending lag. It doesn't deal any damage; still, it's a great move for Zelda. Final Smashes *'Final Smash: Transform'. Zelda will become engulfed in light. About 2 seconds later, Shiek will emerge from the light. You can now play as Shiek! To transform back into Zelda, use the same method. Unfortunately, there isn't much to say about this move at all. The pause trick from Brawl is gone, as the loading time is much shorter. Holding the shield button offline will no longer shorten the time needed to transform, and nothing will increase the loading time. If you want to find out information about Shiek, go to her page. *'Battle Attack: Light Arrow'. Zelda takes out an enormous Light Arrow (it puts Toon Link's to shame) and aims at the opponent. She then fires said arrow at the opponent. If the arrow misses, Zelda will shamefully put the Light Arrow away. If it hits, the screen will zoom in on the opponent to show the impact of the Light Arrow. They will then be launched away by the power of the Light Arrow. The Battle Attack deals 60%, compared to Brawl's 30-40%. Sadly, Zelda taking out the arrow does not combo into this move. If it's used right next to an opponent, nothing happens unless they get hit. If they sidestep it at the proper time, they will avoid the move. Fortunately for Zelda, the Light Bow is so enormous that, when fired, the hitbox will reach through an entire straight line ahead of her. Zelda's Light Arrow doesn't go through obstacles or Ultimate Smashes, but deals some very solid damage. Overall, a good Battle Attack to help Zelda play defensively. If blocked, the opponent's shield is broken. *'Ultimate Smash: Possessed Zelda'. The attack is performed by breaking your shield when Zelda has over 150% worth of damage. As Zelda's shield breaks, she will fall to the ground. Unlike normal, though, she will not get back up. Instead, a silhouette of Ganondorf will appear in the background, and he will laugh evilly. Zelda will then rise... but she'll be possessed! While in this state, Zelda goes through many changes, including the following: **Her damage will be reset to 0%. **All of her moves will deal 1.5x more damage. **Her overall speed will increase. **She will become heavier (her average weight is 87; when possessed, her weight is 100, the same as Captain Falcon). **She can no longer transform into Shiek. **Her Light Arrow becomes Dark Arrow (everything about it is the same, although now it's dark). Credit goes out to those who can actually get 3 gauges filled during this time period **Her Jab, Dash Attack, and Fsmash are replaced by sword attacks. The Jab and Dash attack deal the same damage, while her Fsmash has the same properties as Link's. Most other changes are aesthetic, such as her skin having an eerie, greenish glow to it. After about 15 seconds, Midna will arrive and, with the power of the Fused Shadows, will heal Zelda. This is a great Ultimate Smash that really benefits Zelda's gameplay, although that simply goes without saying. There is a downside, however: Zelda will receive 1.5x more damage from any attack while in this state. When using her Toon Zelda alt, she will instead turn into Zelda's Spirit. This is mainly a change in appearence, though; nothing gameplay wise changes. Instead of having Midna arrive to heal her, however, she will simply return to her own body (which cannot be harmed , for whatever reason). If she's KO'd in this state... Repeat. Other stats Height Weight Other On Screen In the Battle Arena (more detail) Competitive Play Casual Play Arcade Mode Intro Stage 10 Boss Fight Rival Battle Ending Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters